Master and Slave
by g4gandt
Summary: Ever wondered what happened between the end of dinner and "The real party"? Here's your chance. Warning! Slash dead ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned the characters within this story. All rights and reserves to their respectful owners. This story doesn't reflect the sexual orientation of either Leonardo DiCaprio or Billy Zane. This story is PURELY A WORK OF FICTION. If you don't like slash, don't read!

Jack stood at the top of the stairs, staring at the clock, watching the hour and a half tick by slowly. "Can it really be that long?" he asked himself. He remembered writing down the time on the note he sent to Rose, and as he read it over in his mind, it was ascertained that the time scribbled on that scrap paper was indeed 11 o'clock. "I hope she can think of some excuse to get away," Jack thought, imagining Rose deep in conversation with the bunch of nosy hens he had just dined with. "The only one with any sense is Molly." He laughed to himself. "Thank God she was generous enough to lend me this tux," he thought as he stared at his ostentatious surroundings.

In mid-gaze around the Grand Staircase, he turned to suddenly see a familiar, though unwelcome face, approaching him. It was Cal, Rose's fiancé, and he had an unusually deliberate expression on his face, like his mind wasn't aware that his body was out in public…he was in his own world. Coming down the first flight of stairs, Cal's gaze suddenly fell on Jack; shock was succeeded by bewilderment, which turned into an almost relieved expression before Cal's face took on its normal, aloof appearance.

"Dawson?" Cal inquired, looking right at the young man. "What are you still doing up here? I thought you were going to return to your cabin… in third class, where you belong."

"I was just on my way there, but had to stop and take in my surroundings before I continued. It's not often that a guy like me even gets a glimpse of places like this." Jack was trying to keep his cool. After that incredibly cruel insult in the dining saloon, he wondered why, all of a sudden, Cal was being so amiable. Looking deep into Cal's eyes for some sort of sign, Jack was suddenly lost in their deep lagoons of blue sapphires. He also never noticed the gentle curve of Cal's lips, or his almost perfect cheek bones…wait this wasn't right. Jack's face took on an expression of confusion, and disgust with himself. The sound of Cal's voice broke the silence of Jack's contemplation.

"Well, I know that I haven't treated you right before, and a part of me tells me not to do this, but I still feel some gratitude for you saving my fiancé. What say you to coming to my cabin for a nice cigar and a brandy? I left the boys early tonight. They got started on the subject of war, how depressing. I intend to make this crossing as agreeable as possible. What do you say?"

Jack nodded "Sure, yeah, a cigar might be nice."

"Good," Cal responded before gesturing to Jack to follow him. They passed down long corridors adorned with crystal light fixtures and intricate carved panels before reaching the door to the cabin. Cal opened the door, and allowed Jack to enter. Jack looked around the incredibly luxurious suite, his eyes missing nothing. A complete circle around the room landed Jack's eyes on Cal's angelic face. Cal was staring at him, as though Jack had something left over from dinner on his shirt. Jack quickly looked down and, finding his shirt to be clean, looked back up, only to meet Cal's gaze for a second. Then Cal turned around and began to pour the brandy and open the, from what jack could smell, very expensive cigars, their aroma easing the tension in the room.

Cal, with cigar in one hand and brandy in another, motioned for Jack to follow him into Cal's bedroom, adjoined to the luxurious sitting room by a small door. "I figure we'll be more comfortable in here," Cal said as he ushered the young man into the spacious chamber. Jack looked around himself, once again absorbing his surroundings. "Have a seat, Dawson," Cal said as he himself sat on the sofa along the wall opposite the bed.

Jack cautiously took his seat. Why was Cal being so hospitable? Was it not only moments ago that he had embarrassed him in front of practical royalty at the conclusion of dinner? Looking at Cal again, Jack noticed an unfamiliar look come into the man's eyes, and he was quite puzzled. It almost reminded him of Dracula's seduction of the young Jonathon Harker. Continuing to peer into Cal's face, trying to figure him out, Jack began to sip the brandy. "My, this is excellent," he thought as he took another swig, finishing the delicate portion allotted to him.

"My, but how you drink. Usually a gentleman enjoys his brandy." Cal said. Jack ignored the obvious insult to his mannerisms, and inquired if he might have another. "But of course, Dawson." Cal replied and went to the other room to fetch the decanter, returning quickly, the amber sloshing within its crystal chamber. He set the decanter down and poured Jack yet another glass.

Turning to give Jack his next brandy, Cal asked "Would you mind if I slipped into something a little more comfortable? It doesn't look like I'm going anywhere else tonight."

"No, go right ahead." Jack said. He was going to leave, and prepared to rise, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Dawson, do you really think that that's necessary?" Cal inquired with a half smile on his devilishly angelic face.

"Well, I just thought out of courtesy… but if you don't feel the need, I won't bother. I'm just trying to be a gentleman here." Why was Jack so nervous, he and Fabrizio was had changed in front of each other countless times. What made this man any different from Fabrizio?

"I very much appreciate the thought, but it's certainly not necessary." And with that Cal threw open his wardrobe and drew out a pair of red pajamas and a robe. Laying them on the bed, he began to undress. He first removed his coat, then his shoes and socks. Next he un-tucked his shirt and began to unbutton it. He turned to face Jack here, and slowly, one by one, unbuttoned the shirt, revealing more and more of his toned chest to the young man on the couch. Jack could feel blood rush into his boyish cheeks…was he blushing.

Next, Cal undid his trousers and laid them on the bed. He was in nothing but an undergarment. Jack couldn't help but watch as Cal slipped out of it, revealing his manhood. "It's so big," Jack thought. "Even flaccid that thing has to be 7 inches long." Jack was then disgusted with himself, "it must be the brandy talking."

Cal had out on the bottoms of the pajamas now, but left the top off. He seemed to be struggling with something, but Jack couldn't figure out what it was. "Can you come here, Dawson?" he asked. Jack jumped up to Cal's assistance.

"What do you need?" Jack asked, puzzled as to what Cal wanted. When Jack was just a few inches away from Cal's back, Cal turned around, looked Jack in the face, and replied.

"You."

"What?"

"Yes, you. Whenever I see you with Rose, I get insanely jealous. At first I thought I was Jealous because of her obvious attraction to you, but then quickly realized it was her that I was jealous of. Oh, Jack if you only you knew how long I've wanted this." And with that Cal leaned forward, slowly, and kissed the young man on the lips, his tongue begging entrance into that warm, luscious mouth. Jack quickly backed away. "Oh, Jack, if only you knew that I always get what I want- One way or another."

Jack went to the door and found it locked. He looked at Cal, who laughed mockingly. "Just think of what I could offer you. Money…Power… everything." Cal looked into the boys face, now filled with fearful indecision. "Why don't you come over here, sit down, and we'll discuss it," Cal suggested as he patted a place beside him on the bed. Jack timidly accepted, and sat down.

Cal put his arm around Jack's waist, slowly drawing their two bodies together. He turned Jack's face to his, and once again placed a kiss on the young man's mouth. This time, Jack allowed Cal's tongue entrance. The two explored each other's mouths fervently. Cal laid Jack down on the bed, and, slowly, tantalizingly, began to undress the gorgeous figure beneath him. Oh, how Cal loved that boyish face and figure.

Cal removed the jacket and unbuttoned the shirt, leaving Jack's wildly heaving chest bare. Cal loved the sight of the boyish yet masculine stomach with the little trail of blonde hair leading to the ever-growing bulge in Jack's pants. Cal traced his fingers up and down Jack's body, making him almost squeal in delight. Cal took his mouth and slowly sucked one nipple, then the other.

"More," Jack pleaded, but Cal suddenly stopped.

"I think we've forgotten our place, Dawson," Cal said. Jack's face, pleading for the wonderful feeling of Cal's tongue, turned to look at him in bewilderment. Cal suddenly seemed angry and he jumped off the bed, removed his pajama bottoms, and slapped Jack on the face. "Let's remember whose slave and whose master. On your knees."

Jack hesitated, and Cal could wait no longer. He forced Jack down on his knees. Before Jack knew exactly what was happening, Cal began to shove his now 10 inch erect cock into the boy's mouth. Jack had never been prepared for anything like this. Of course he and Fabrizio had pleasured each other a few times, but his buddy's cock was no larger than four inches, maybe even less. Jack gagged, and Cal seemed to go wild with the sound. "Jack, take it. You're such a fucking whore…aww yeah." Cal was going wild at the sound of the boy's gagging. Jack's eyes were wild with hunger as he devoured Cal's cock. But once again, Cal's mood shifted, and he seemed dissatisfied. "On the bed, Dawson," he commanded. This time, Jack obeyed.

Once on the bed, Cal ripped the pants off of Jack's lower body, leaving the boy naked and defenseless. "Get on all fours," Cal demanded, and Jack obeyed. "You do catch on quickly. It took me at least a few tries to learn to obey Lovejoy."

Jack, on the other hand, was puzzled. He had never before in his life experienced anything like this. So, one can only imagine his reaction when Cal began to lick Jack's asshole. Jack made sounds of pleasure as Cal slowly rimmed him.

"Oh if only he knew what was coming," Cal thought. He then stopped rimming Jack, and Jack, who couldn't see anything but Cal's feet through his legs, was perplexed. Then without warning, Jack felt the most intense pain he had ever experienced in his entire life as Cal thrust into him. Jack let out a yelp, and Cal just laughed as he gave another violent thrust.

"Please stop." Jack asked weakly.

"I'm making you a man, Dawson. Now, be a good little bitch and it will only hurt for a little while." And once again, Cal rammed into Jack, and continued to do so. Cal listened with joy as the boy's cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure.

"Faster," Jack said. And, because Jack had been such a good little slave, Cal obeyed. The faster Cal went, the more Jack seemed to enjoy it. Cal could feel he was close to cumming, so he pulled out. Jack turned around, confused and disappointed. Cal moved forward so that his now purple cock was right in front of Jack's face. Knowing what to do, Jack engulfed Cal's rod, making Cal moan in pleasure as the boy deep throated him.

"Jack, get ready. You're so...ahhh…ahhh," and with that Cal filled Jack's mouth with his salty, tasty seed. Jack almost seemed to smile as he tasted his master's cum. Cal pulled out of Jack's mouth, leaving the boy there, with cum dripping out his mouth, down his chest.

"Lay down," Cal commanded. Jack did as he was told, and Cal moved down, his face, directly over the boy's 7 inch cock. Cal took it in his mouth, and Jack moaned in ecstasy. Cal's tongue on his cock was one of the most wonderful things he had ever felt in his entire life.

"Oh, Cal" Jack moaned. Cal began to suck faster and faster. Jack moaned, and shot his load in Cal's mouth. Cal took his mouth off, just as Jack shot all over his face. Cal returned to lay by Jack. Jack rolled over and began kissing his master, licking the cum off his face. With a quick look at the clock on the bedside table, Jack realized he had fifteen minutes before he was supposed to meet Rose at the clock. Seeing that both of them were incredibly appeased, Cal said:

"I believe that your presence here is no longer appropriate," And with that got up and quickly dressed. Jack had a torrent of emotions running through him as he dressed. After doing so he turned to face Cal, who looked back, smiled that devilish smile, and turned away. Then realizing he needed more, Cal ram to Jack, gave him a long passionate kiss, and groped the boy's bubble butt.

"Meet me Sunday right after lunch near the separation between 1st and 2nd class." Cal said. Jack nodded in agreement and turned to leave. Cal couldn't resist slapping the boy's ass one more time as Jack shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal disclaimers apply accordingly.

Sunday morning brought a new dawn over the chilly Atlantic Ocean. Sunlight beamed through the porthole of Jack Dawson's third class stateroom, warming the boy's face when he awoke. The two older men bunking with him had gotten up early to attend church services, something Jack had given up on long ago. He looked above him and found his friend Fabrizio still fast asleep, obviously in no mood for a sermon today either.

Hopping out of bed to the washstand, Jack rinsed his face, arms and neck. He then removed his wife beater undershirt and washed his chest and stomach, then he moved on to his legs, dick and ass. He had just finished when he heard a rustling sound behind him. Fabrizio was waking up, and Jack didn't know what to do. He had marks all over him from last night, and while he wrestled with his mind, Fabrizio raised his head, saw Jack fully naked and said

"You had fun last night with the beautiful Rose?" And he laughed.

"Something like that," Jack responded.

Fabrizio raised his eyebrow and laughed again. He stretched, hopped down from the top bunk, and was face to face with the still nude Jack. Fabrizio, in just a pair of long underwear himself, was a very attractive man…or at least Jack thought so. In response Jack's cock twitched a little. Fabrizio noticed, and he smiled.

"I see you still haven't given up the cock, huh?" Fabrizio asked, stepping closer to Jack. Jack was confused, yet excited. It had been a few years since he and Fabrizio had ended their relationship after Fabrizio's mother caught them in bed with each other.

"Maybe." Jack laughed. He put his hand on Fabirzio's shoulder and felt that shock, that bolt of energy when two people connect. Fabrizio came forward and kissed jack on the lips, massaging them and nibbling them at the same time. Jack had missed this so much. His best friend knew exactly what to do, kissing him up and down his body until his cock was rock hard.

By this time, Fabrizio had a pretty decent sized bulge in his pants, and Jack made it grow by massaging it with the tips of his fingers. Fabrizio pressed harder with his lips in response and moaned a little. Moving up to Jack's lips one more time, Fabrizio kissed him long and hard before breaking the embrace.

Quickly, Fabrizio stripped down to his tanned and muscular body. Jack lay on the bed and Fabrizio came to rest his buttocks just slightly over his face, letting his dick dangle there, waiting for Jack's mouth to be on it. Like Jack remembered, it was not too big, but perfectly suckable. Not like the monster he had swallowed last night. Jack licked his friend's cock for the first time in years. Jack then took it all in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. After doing this for about 10 or so minutes, Fabrizio came in Jack's mouth. How he had waited to taste his lover's seed again.

Fabrizio withdrew from Jack's mouth and moved to where he was laying beside him, his head resting on Jack's stomach. He smiled and started to move his hand down to Jack's pussy. Fabrizio took Jack's balls in his hands and squeezed them, making Jack cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He then took his index finger and stuck it in. This always used to make Jack moan, but for some reason seemed to have little effect. Fabrizio added another finger, this time getting small reactions from Jack as Jack growled from the back of his throat. Fabrizio added a third and finally a fourth finger before Jack fully felt pleasured. He then slowly moved his fingers in and out of that beautiful hole.

Jack moaned in pleasure as he stroked and pulled his young lover's hair. Fabrizio increased and varied his speed. Jack seemed to go wild.

"Faster, Fabrizio!"

" Well, Jack, I would go faster if you would quit pulling my hair" and he laughed.

" You're just so good at what you do, I can't help it." And he too laughed.

"Quiet. I want to hear you moan, it's been a long time. Too long." And with that Fabrizio stuck his entire fist up Jack's unsuspecting hole. Jack yelped and came all over Fabrizio's face. Fabrizio brought his face to Jack's, and Jack licked the sticky cum off of his face. When his face was clean, Fabrizio then cleaned off Jack's abs, and pecks. Then Fabrizio looked at Jack and smiled.

"That was good. Better than Mama's home made cream."

Jack smiled in response, got up and got dressed, as did his friend. Jack now had other things to tend to…and other people to see. Before exiting the cabin, Jack looked back at his friend, and kissed him long and hard, remembering who his heart belonged to.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Normal disclaimers apply

Jack stood at the precipice of the 1st and 2nd class barrier. He looked around nervously, having already been to 1st class once today, he thought he might be pushing his luck by breaking the barrier twice in one day. As he stood in the stairwell, Jack heard footsteps that made the hair on the back of his neck bristle. The steps halted as whoever it was reached the landing and began to turn the corner.

Jack observed with caution as the form of Caledon Hockley appeared before him. Jack just stood there, frozen stiff in a mix of anticipation and relief. Cal obviously had other things on his mind, for he barely noticed the boy's unnatural state.

"Follow me," Cal said, and he lead Jack from their meeting place to the 1st class Turkish Bath. The bath was empty for it was almost dinner time, and most of the passengers were either bathing or getting dressed for the evening festivities.

Jack followed Cal into the changing room and the two emerged, naked. Cal went to the entrance and locked it. "Just to be safe." He said.

"Lay down on the table and I'll go and turn on the water." Cal instructed. Jack did as he was told and laid down on the table. The water was turned on, and steam quickly filled the room. Cal moved stealthily over to Jack, barely making a sound with his foot fall.

Cal began to massage Jack's back and legs, enjoying the feel of the young form beneath his hands. The start of body hair, the aromatic intoxication of the first beads of sweat from the boys hairy pits. Cal saw these, and shoved his face in them, licking the first sweet drops of brine from his lover's armpit. Jack giggled a little as Cal's tongue moved in his armpit. Cal then resumed the massage, this time inserting fingers each time he reached Jack's boy pussy. Jack moaned in pleasure.

Cal was now up to three fingers, and, as he continued the back rub, jumped up so he straddled Jack. With a grin on his face, Cal rammed into the unsuspecting Jack, and Jack just smiled and grunted as he felt Cal's dick rub against his hole. Skin on skin causing friction, heat.

Cal began to fuck Jack with a renewed sense of madness, grunting at every thrust, sweat dripping from his brow. The boy drove him wild, and soon he was close to climaxing. He pulled out of Jack, got off the table, and said " Get up, and then kneel."

Jack did as he was commanded.

"Suck it!" Cal said, impatient with his boy lover's idleness. Jack took the long cock in his mouth, and soon after Cal groaned as a mouthful of cum erupted from his large erect penis. Cal thrust himself into Jack's mouth a few more times, then pulled out. He looked down at the boy, cum dribbling out his mouth and onto his smooth chest. He then pushed the boy's face into his crotch and forced him to smell his scent.

"I am your master. And you can tell your cabin friend to lay off or join us. Your hole wasn't as tight as it should have been. Either way, you belong soley to me, and you will do as I say." And then he slapped Jack's face. Jack put a hand to the stinging region on his cheek, but before he could respond, Cal brought him up to his feet and kissed him passionately. "I promise it will be different if you stay with me and live with me in America." Cal said. "Now go and get dressed. Next time, when I see you are truly faithful, I will return your services."

Jack dressed himself and exited, leaving the naked form of Cal in the steamy, sensuous bath. A place that reminded him of the boy slaves of Persia. Jack was a boy slave of the modern Persian Sultan, the multimillionaire businessman.


End file.
